


Into this world were thrown

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Spirit World, The gaang in MHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sokka is the first one to wake up in a strange new world, everyone else follows. In a world so different from their own they're left with nothing but each other and their bending. The others believe there has to be a way back but Sokka isn't so sure. He convinces the others to play the part of pro hero hopefuls, of body guards, and secretaries, setting up future lives if they're stranded on the strange world. Between school/work, dodging suspicion of all those around them, and just generally trying to survive in a world that seems so much more dangerous and powerful then their own the gang spends every extra minute trying to find just who sent them there and how to get back to their own world. They aren't the only one sent to this strange new world however and they find themselves facing off an enemy who they struggle to defeat even on their best days.Fic focuses mostly on the gaang trying to navigate the new world, with everything happening running parallel to canon. So the first few chapters will not have many if any MHA characters. Later chapters will see more involvement of the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First two chapters are just setting the stage, so future writing style may change.

To most people it starts like this. On a bright day in the middle of August the earth begins to shake. People are thrown around and everyone fears the buildings will begin to crumble. Rescue heroes prepare themselves for what they believe will be the worst earthquake they have ever lived through. Elemental heroes, specifically those who have some control over water, and heroes who can form barricades, among others, waste no time moving to sea fronts in what they believe will be a futile attempt to hold the impending tsunami back. Sirens can be heard over the commotion of the earth, of people yelling, over officers and heroes alike directing people further inland. All Might’s famous laugh can occasionally be heard rising above the din, and anyone who can hear it is reassured just a little bit more at the presence of heroes. The entirety of Japan shakes violently. As suddenly as it began it stops. Building that swayed widely remain upright, the ocean while in turmoil does not pull back in the tell-tale sign of a tsunami, and there are only minor injuries reported. The Pussycats are called in, Pixie Bob is quick to note the quake was not natural, they all take it to mean they are dealing with a dangerous quirk, until Ragdoll tells them she can’t feel a quirk in the epicenter at all. With the Pussycats heading the investigation they head to the epicenter, not quite knowing what to be prepared for. Their search leads them to a small park in Musutafu. A massive trapezoid shaped statue with a spiral in the middle built of dirt, rises high above the heads of heroes and officers alike. The group is left wondering just who could evade heroes and display such power and control and disappear without a trace. No one sees or questions why surrounding trees are marked with down facing arrows. 

A month passes and life continues. People bring up the massive quake only in passing but think nothing more of it. 

Two weeks later marks the date of the total solar eclipse. Japan faces towards the sun so no one notices the fire in the sky until the heat on their back forces them to turn. In the dark of the eclipse the symbol lights the sky in place of the sun. Those who had seen the first symbol are quick to see the blaring similarities, the same spiral seen in the first this time opening up to form a three flamed fire. By the time heroes reach the roof of the building where the symbol is triangulated to have started there is nothing there, only smoke billowing away in the wind. Heroes and police officers scramble to find out just what theses foreign symbols mean.

Three weeks later it starts again. This time Japan is hit by rain so heavy no one dares venture outside. It begins with only a few drops, but in what seems like only a matter of seconds, begins to pour down over all of Japan. Dark clouds cover all visible sky and Japan settles into darkness. T.V.s and radios warn citizens of potential flooding, as heroes lead anyone caught outside to safety. In hours it seems all of Japan is silent, holding its breath in anticipation of what is to come, the only noise is that of the rain assaulting the ground. This time when the rain ends heroes have no idea where to start looking, there is no center to be tracked down, all of Japan was caught in the torrid rain equally. They would have dismissed it as a lost cause if not for the new addition in Musutafa, once again. Rising high above the trees, in a small duck pond, settled in a park across the city from the first statue, rises another. This one made of ice shaped as a circle with three waves and three spirals in the center. 

At this point people across Japan begins to notice a pattern. Police and pros alike are highly guarded, taking more turns to patrol Musutafu than ever before. Hero agencies and police precincts unite in their effort to uncover what these symbols mean, in who is creating them. They fear the worst, the rise of a powerful new villain group. 

A week and a half later the wind begins to pick up. It can be heard howling through the trees and once again all of Japan is told to stay indoors. It seems like anything not tied down is swept away in the wind. No one can verify if the wind comes from Musutafu as no one dares to venture outside. While they have their suspicions that the closer to Musutafu the stronger the winds it is impossible to tell. When it ends, and people begin to venture outside they all expect a new statue but there is nothing. The trees stand barren, and trash litters the floor but there is nothing. It is only till a news caster takes to the sky to survey the damage that they notice it. The trash and leaves form three spirals. 

To most it ends like that, nothing more comes of it, no big declaration of evil, no more freak storms, it ends just as it started, with no explanation.


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it begins.

In reality it starts like this, Sokka wakes up alone in a field of grass disorientated and alone. He looks around for his friends, his sister but he finds no one. So instead he decides to find out exactly where he is. When he leaves the small clearing he was in he can’t help but take a step back in wonderment (and more confusion). He knows without a doubt that this is no longer his world, the building too tall and shiny, cars on the street, and the people are to different for this to be any part of his world. And he knows he is utterly alone in a world he doesn’t belong in. He clings to the hope that his sister, his friends are out there looking for him too, that he’s not alone simply separated from his family in this new world. He spends no time trying to find shelter, Sokka has been through far to much to allow confusion to guide his actions. His hope his family will find him is what leads him to carving the trees with aangs symbol. A symbol that would mean nothing to anyone but his friends. He creates a path to the run down building he currently resides in with the arrows marking the way. Given all the time in the world to do nothing but wait he begins research, he knows information could mean the difference between life and death.

It’s a year later and Sokka begins to believe he truly is alone when she arrives. He’s in the process of creating a new identity, of learning just where he fits in this new world when the building creaks. Preparing for an attack he jumps up and its when he sees her. He can’t contain the ripped sobs from his throat as they run towards each other. Sukki jumps into his arms and he twirls her. He stops spinning but they don’t let go instead he buries his head into her neck and holds her tight as the tears continue to fall. He’s not alone. Not anymore. 

Six months later and the ground begins to tremble. Having lived with quite possibly one of the best earth benders who would ever walk the earth, they can feel that the quake wasn’t natural. It was violent but much to controlled to be anything but the work of a skilled individual. And they hope. Almost as soon as the trembles begin, they are hastily running out off the building towards the center of the city. They know they are getting closer when they can no longer run more than a few steps before falling to the ground. They cling to one another and use each other as support to keep heading towards the center. It is only through sheer determination and hope that they make it to the center at all. When the reach the center their eyes fall on Toph, who stands with her back facing them, admiring her handiwork. She doesn’t bother turning, sees no point, she knows exactly who they are. Sokka can’t stop the laugh that burst from his chest as he brings her into a crushing hug. 

It feels like a lifetime ago but they eclipse still puts them all on edge, memories that refuse to stay buried come to surface. They’re vigilant which is why they’re the first to see the fire. Toph of course has no idea why their heartbeats suddenly spike until they tell her Zukko has sent them a signal. Sokka sends Suki to collect Zukko as she would be the fastest. Her training as a Kyoshi Warrior allowing her to jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She returns shortly with Zuko on her heels. Zukko stands in front of Sokka as a beat of awkward silence passes, he doent really knowwhere they stand and by default what the correct greeting is here. After another second of intense silence passes between the two, Sukki is trying to hold in her laughter and Toph makes no such effort, he extends his arms for a shake. Sokka clasps it firmly and uses his strength to pull Zuko into a hug, and while momentarily stunned it is not long before Zukko hugs back.  
By now Sokka has a theory, and impatiently waits for the next three weeks to pass to see who is next. 

When the rain begins it begin softly, and Sokka’s heart soars. In a few minutes it begins to pelt down heavily, and Sokka finds himself in the middle of the city while the people of the world run around searching for cover. Despite how hard the water is coming down he desperately tries to find any breaks, any small thing that would distinguish one small section of the city. That’s when notices that above a park the water never hits the ground, instead it floats above as blobs. He starts running, feet pounding the ground, and yet he feels he can’t run fast enough. He cuts through the lawn of the park and heads straight for a small section hidden by trees and bushes. His sister is as graceful as he remembers. He watches in awe as she builds a statute to rival Toph’s. Just like the first it towers over the trees and shows her respective element symbol. It is only when she’s done does he call her name. They run to each other and don’t let go for a very long time. They arrive back at the building they currently call home completely dry. 

A week and a half later and the winds howls. This time they know exactly who they are expecting. Unfortunately, the strength of the wind pushes them back indoors everytime they try to take a step out of their building. Fortunately, they have a member who could created a bending that could twist even the heaviest metals into armor. They send Toph out and they can hear her return minutes before they can even see her because her insults fly as fast as ever. 

They are not alone and that in itself makes this all more bearable. But that still leaves so many questions up in the air. Sokka, unlike the others had been stranded almost two years in a strange new world but he was no closer to any answers. How did they get there? Who sent them? How did they get back? Or was there even a way back?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen either show in a very long time so characterization may be way off. So this story may be pulled out of whatever I could remember or just what i think is cool.   
> Also I'm terrible at writing so I kinda hate this? It could be better and its not so for that I apologize but I had an idea in my head and I wanted it out.  
> itd be pretty cool if you commented down below, even criticism is good. Thanks ;)


End file.
